


the moment I wake up (before I put on my makeup)

by byenow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, and grown up Tessa too, baby vm, the way to little Tessa's heart is through sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byenow/pseuds/byenow
Summary: Hi guys!This is the weird thing you get when you're up at three in the morning and you're thinking about Tessa's new MAC campaign and then your sleep deprived brain starts thinking about Grandpa Mac and they somehow merge together?I've never written fic before so this was kind of a fun little activity. Thanks to awakeanddreaming for giving it a read.





	the moment I wake up (before I put on my makeup)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is the weird thing you get when you're up at three in the morning and you're thinking about Tessa's new MAC campaign and then your sleep deprived brain starts thinking about Grandpa Mac and they somehow merge together? 
> 
> I've never written fic before so this was kind of a fun little activity. Thanks to awakeanddreaming for giving it a read.

As the father of two daughters who have skated for most of their lives, Mac is used to being cold. Now that his girls are grown, he nearly craves the sharp gust of air that greets each visitor at an arena; the fresh, metallic smell and the sound of blades carving through the ice.

It's for this reason that, more often than not, Mac finds himself en route to the Ilderton skating club, where Carol and Alma have taken up coaching. He likes the excuse to see his girls doing what they do best. And if he can sneak some hugs from his grandkids in the process, he's more than happy to busy himself at the concession stand or do odd jobs here and there. 

It's one of those grandkids that brings Mac in today. Yesterday, Alma told Mac that she thought they may finally have found a suitable ice dance partner for Scott, his youngest grandson. Ever the hockey fan, Scott had balked when Alma told him that she had signed him up for ice dance at the rink. He had only backed down when Alma told him that the lessons would help him with his hockey footwork. 

As Mac stands by the boards, he wonders which girl Alma was referring to. Finding a partner who can keep up with his high octane grandson has proven a challenge. Scott has been skating since before he could walk, and he is, quite simply, a big personality. Mac has ruled out nearly all of the girls--too tall, not skilled enough, too young or old--when he sees her. A tiny girl with wispy bangs, striking green eyes, and a comically large pink tutu. She gives Scott a gap-toothed grin as she takes his hand and they begin to stroke around the ice. 

She's a sweet, shy little thing, Mac muses, wondering how the newest partner would keep up with his boisterous grandson. But then he sees a flash of determination flit across her fine features as she strides to keep up with Scott's exaggerated, long strokes and he feels more than thinks, oh, this one will be just fine. 

It's not long until the little girl with the big fluffy pink mittens--Tessa Virtue, a wonderful name, Mac thinks--becomes a fixture at the rink, much to Mac's delight and his grandson's consternation. Despite Scott's best attempts to shake her, Tessa is quietly unyielding, often surpassing his grandson in the Can Skate challenges and quickly gaining a bevy of new friends. 

Good, Mac chuckles from his vantage point at the concession stand. He loves Scott with all his heart, but he supposes his generally sweet natured grandson was getting a little cocky. Someone should give him a run for his money. 

Which is why, one day in the fall, Mac is surprised to find Tessa sitting high in the bleachers, eyes rimmed red beneath bangs that are now starting to get a bit too long. She's all alone with the exception of a hot neon pink plastic box. As he makes his way into the rafters, Mac can see that the box is covered in enough glitter to keep all the London area craft stores in business for a long time. It looks like a unicorn exploded. 

Tessa is already so shy, Mac doesn't want to embarrass her when she's clearly been crying. He quietly sits at the end of the row and slides over his offering, a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, just the way she likes it. 

"We had some extra cocoa left and I thought to myself, now, Mac, who here likes hot chocolate and extra marshmallows as much as I do?"

Tessa's ears, tinged red from the chill in the air despite being wrapped in several fluffy scarves (she's often bundled up so tightly, Mac often wonders how she moves as fluidly on the ice as she does) perk up despite herself. She flashes him a watery smile as she collects her treat. "Thanks, Mr. Mac." 

The two of them sit there side by side, sipping their drinks in easy companionship until Tessa sighs and breaks the silence. 

"Mr. Mac, how do I get Scott to be my friend?" 

Mac's heart breaks.

"Why, I thought you two were already friends. You skate together so beautifully and you both always win the Can Skate challenges."

Tessa blinks. 

"I guess so, but that's not being a friend, Mr. Mac." She takes a dramatic swig of her hot chocolate and Mac has to bite back a laugh. 

"I thought Scott and I were better friends now because he calls me Tutu and we've started getting ice cream after practice with Coach Carol. But today I wanted to show him my new present," she gestures to the gaudy box, "and he laughed at me." 

Up close, Mac recognizes the box-a Wahoodle? Madoodle?-as a very coveted item on many a granddaughter's Christmas list. 

"My mom bought it for me because we're about to start doing more competitions and it's just more convenient to have one place for all your stuff," Tessa continues, matter of factly. "And look!" She perches the monstrosity precariously on her lap and opens it into two tiers for makeup and hair storage. "It even has a mirror!" 

Mac smiles at her enthusiasm. "That's a great gift, kiddo." 

"Thanks, Mr. Mac. But Scott doesn't think so," Tessa's small shoulders sag and she visibly deflates. Mac has to resist the urge to bring her in for a giant bear hug. "He was with his hockey friends and I guess he just didn't want to talk to me. Why doesn't he like me?" 

Ah, Mac thinks, there it is. 

"Tessie," he starts, "it's not that he doesn't like you. But sometimes we don't realize that what we do hurts our friends' feelings. Scott wasn't being a very good friend to you, was he?" 

Tessa sniffles and shakes her head. 

"Maybe when you go with Coach Carol after practice for ice cream, you can tell him that he hurt your feelings. And," Mac gestures at the kit, "then you can tell him about your Gipoodle."

Tessa giggles at that, a soft twinkling sound, and Mac finds himself smiling back at this shy but surprisingly articulate little girl. 

"It's a Caboodle, Mr. Mac." 

Mac brings his shoulders up in an exaggerated shrug. "Well, see, now that's why you need to tell Scott about it. You're the expert." They laugh together and Tessa unexpectedly brings her arms around Mac's neck, squeezing him much more fiercely than Mac would have thought such a small person was capable of. 

"Thanks for being my friend, Mr. Mac." 

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Mac allows himself to give her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "Well, of course, Miss Tessie. You're a very easy person to be friends with." 

"Tutu!" They both startle at the sudden shout. "I found you!" Scott is standing at the bottom of the bleachers, with a contrite expression on his face and a Tim's donut in one hand. Behind him, Mac sees Alma hovering on the ice with a watchful eye. 

Tessa's entire face lights up. "Hi Scott!" It seems that all transgressions have been forgiven in the blink of an eye. She stands and presses a hasty kiss to Mac's cheek before bounding down the bleachers to meet Scott, Caboodle in hand, each footfall resonating through the arena with a metallic thud. As Tessa reaches the bottom, she turns, giving Mac a bright smile and a wave before accepting her donut. 

Yup, Mac thinks, she's going to be just fine.


End file.
